


Orange you glad you asked?

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [134]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Orange, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Some rules aren't made to be broken.





	Orange you glad you asked?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).

Sam, Steve, Bucky and Natasha happily moved into one of Natasha’s safehouses. They lived together in peace until breakfast one morning, when Bucky slammed his hand on the kitchen table.

Across the table, Steve and Natasha tensed, but their quick reflexes kept them still when no further violence occurred.

Bucky pointed at Sam, who was leaning against the counter by the fridge with an open carton of orange juice. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he growled.

Looking supremely unimpressed, Sam slowly raised the carton and took a long, pointed drink straight from it.

After that, it was war.


End file.
